Lupin's Suprise
by Purdy's OUTLAW
Summary: Remus finds out that his siblings were killed by death eaters and they left behind their four year old daughters in Tonks and Remus's care. Takes place before Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello awesome people. Hope you like my new story.

Lupin's Suprise Chapter 1

Remus's POV

I was currently residing by my fireplace reading a book when a flourescent green light blinded me. I was rather curious of who would be coming to visit me at 10 P.M. A very old man ducked under the fire place, it was Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello, Remus." His usual twinkling eyes held nothing but pain in them.

"Albus, what happened?" I said frantically.

"It's Romulus and Regina." My twin and younger sister.

"Well it so happens that they both were killed by Death Eaters yesterday." I felt my heart dropped. Sure the left when I was turned into a werewolf, but it was for their safety.

"And they both have four year old daughters." I HAVE TWO NIECES!

"ARE THEY OK, ARE THEY ALIVE, WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Remus, I assure you that the children are safe but they are both in an orphange right now."

"Did my siblings leave a will and if so who are the god parents?"

"They left all there belongings to their kids and both of their god parents is Tonks and you." Wow Tonks will be shocked.

"Should we go get Tonks so she can know what is going on?"

"She knows and is on her way over, ah that should be her." Tonks bursted from the fireplace.

"WHAT THE NAME OF MERLIN IS HAPPENING!" Ah same old Tonks.

"Well, I need to know if you two are capable of handling two four year olds TOGETHER." Albus said putting the emphises on together.

"Sure, Tonks you can move into my home if you want and we can go and get um...Albus what are there names?'

"Your sister's daughter's name is McKayla Nymphadora Ann Lupin and your brother's daughter's name is Jaydice Remus Lee Lupin."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Tonks cooed.

"I take it you want to move in with me Tonks." I said with a cocky smile plastered on my face.

"Well I just can't deprive my god kids of meeting their favorite godmother."

""You're their only godmother." Dumbledore stated.

"Another fact to make me more awesome than I already am if that is even possible."

"So how exactly are we going to get McKayla and Jaydice?"

"I have some wizard friends that are in the Social Service business and they are going to bring them over by plane, McKayla's plane departing from Liverpool is arriving here at eight A.M. tomarrow and Jaydice's plane departing from Nashville, Tennessee is arriving here at two A.M."

"Stupid time differences." I whispered.

"Poor baby is going to have a hard time adjusting to the time differences." Tonks said.

"You could always get her hyped up on sugar and when it's time for her to go to bed just cast a sleeping spell on her. I must leave now and the Weasley's have let you borrow their car. Mrs. Weasley has also invited all four of you to eat dinner at the Burrow tomarrow at six." With that he grabbed a handful of Floo powder and shouted Hogwarts.

"What do you want to do?" Tonks asked.

"We can go back to your place and grab some of your things and bring it back. Then we go pick up Jaydice, let her sleep til six and then we go pick up McKayla and go eat. After that, we can go shopping four bedroom furniture and clothes."

"What do you think their like?"

"I don't know, guess we'll have to see."

AT THE AIRPORT

Jaydice's POV

Where the Hades am I. I want to go home! I'm happy that I have an aunt and uncle. I see a pink haired lady with a man with sandy colored hair. They looked really nice.

"Hello Jaydice I'm Remus." he got down on one knee so i wouldn't have to look up at him. This so patronizing. I hid behind the lady who rode with me on the plane.

"Honey don't be afraid." The lady who rode with me bid us a goodbye and left.

"Why are you wearing a winter hat in the summer." Remus questioned.

"Um...well my hair does funny things." Please don't let them disown me. We were now in a blue car.

"Can you show us please." I started to remove my hat slowly. My unusual brown hair turned back to my normal firetruck engine red hair.

"I like to keep my hair this color and my eyes a light green color." They both were shocked.

"You can control it, It took me at least six years to do that." Tonks said with her eyes wide as dinner plates. We pulled up into a huge house. I supressed the urge to let my mouth gape open. HEY i know i only four but im freakin' smart. I need to lay off the books.

"It wasn't that difficult, it was very time consuming but I managed."

"You can speak like an adult?" Remus said half questioning have suprised.

"Well, in public I act my age just so I can be accepted by society.

"You don't have to do that anymore" They both said in unison.

"Are you tired hun?" Tonks asked.

"No ma'am." I let my southern drawl slip.  
>"How about we ask you questions so we can know more about you."<p>

"Ok, interragate away." I said smiling.

"Favorite colors?"

"Black, purple, and red."

"Do you have a stuffed animal?" I pulled out a black bat.

"This is Roseby." Holding up my companian. Things went like this until I into a deep sleep on the couch.

A/N did you like it? Please review. On my profile it has my Polyvore thingy. Then you can see what my characters look like. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hi again, i'm bored so i'm writing another chapter.

Lupin's Suprise Chapter 2

McKayla's POV

The worst thing in life is to see your mom die right in front of you. Sure she thinks i'm a freak, but she is still my mom. My mom is a squib. For you muggles, a squib is a person who's born in a magical family but isn't magical themselves. On top of that I am a natural born animagus. Weird huh, I can turn into a black Labrador Retriever when I please. That is how I surived being killed by the masked figures. I have blue eyes and blonde hair. People think that's cute but i can't wait til I can dye my hair black. Many people think i'm crazy because I am four years old and I like to dress in all black. Right now I'm on a plane with a boring man sitting beside me. Apparently, i'm being sent to my mother's brother's house. The rather bland man told me that I also have a cousin that had a father that unfortunatlety experinced the same fate as my mother. On the bright side Jaydice and I can get through this together. The plane is about to land and then i'll se my new gaurdians and "sister".

TWO HOURS EARLIER

Tonk's POV

After Jaydice slumped on Remus's lap I grabbed a camera and took a picture. AWWWWWW. Remus then took her up to his bed to sleep until we can decorate her room. But now I have to wake up the sleeping log. I open the door to see her butt sticking up in the air and she was snoring. I grabbed the camera from the nightstand and took a snap shot of the sleeping angel. "Honey, wake up." She didn't budge. I ripped of the covers and she still didn't budge.

"Remus, I need some help here." I screamed. I heard his heavy footsteps walking down the corridor.

"Yes?"

"She won't get up." I whined.

"Really Nymphadora." He said with a sickining sweet smile.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I said while punching him in the arm.

"Watch how a master does it." He moved right beside her and grabbed her by his waist. He hoisted her into the air and she started screaming language a four year old shouldn't now. If I wasn't her gaurdian or aunt I wouldn't care but I am.

"Jaydice Remus Lee Lupin" I said in the most serious parental voice I could muster up. I was trying so hard to not to laugh. The young girl was still squirming in Remus's arms. She accidently kicked him and he dropped her on the bed. Remus's was now swearing. Way to be an influence Remus. Jaydice grabbed Roseby and jetted to the bathroom. With one click of the doornob she lock herself in.

"REMUS!" That got his attention and her walked swiftly to the bathroom door.

"Open the door Jaydice!" He barked.

"Remus need I remind you she's FOUR!" He apolagized abd took out his wand.

"Alohomora." The door unlocked with an audible click. The site broke my heart. Jaydice was clutching Roseby for dear life and was crying. Remus picked her up and carried her to his bed.

"What's Wrong?"

"Mask figures killed you and mommy." Did she just call me mommy!

"Honey we promise never to leave you are McKayla ever." I said while puttng her in my lap. I embraced her and then asked her a question.

"Why did you call me mommy a second ago."

"I'm sorry." She said almost automatically.

"I don't mind it, but what about your dad."

"My mom passed away when I was born and dad always had mental breakdowns when he saw me because I look a little like her."

"I'm sorry."

"Does this mean I can call you mommy and Remus daddy?" Remus was beaming with happiness.

"Only if..." Remus said getting dangerously close to her face.

"Only if what?" She said nervously. Remus threw her up in the air and caught her. He lifted her shirt up and started throwing kisses on he stomach. The now shriking grl was trying her hardest to brake free from the kisses of doom

"I hate to break up this lovefest, but we have to pick up McKayla in a hour and a half, and a certain little girl needs to take a bath."

"Well I don't see a little girl in here, do you daddy?" She said sweetly.

"Let me rephrase that. A big girl needs to take a bath." Remus said.

"You heard him mommy, bath time for you." I threw her over my shoulder.

"Nice try sweetie." I said laughing.

"Remus can you please get her clothes from her bag."

"Certainly, any preferances on what you want to wear Jaydice."

"Um...My purple long-sleeved batman shirt, black jeans, my black converse, the black moustache earrings, the kitty fingerless gloves, and my Hello Kitty necklace please."

"Someone's a fashionista." Remus said.

"Nope, it's just my favorite outfit." I carried her to the bathroom and turned on the bathtub. Remus walked in.

"Blues Clues underware, really JayJay."

"HEY, I love that show." she said defensively.

"YEAH, Remus just be happy it isn't Barney." I said going along with Jay's childish antics.

"Daddy's going to watch Blues Clues with you, aren't you daddy." I was glaring at him.

"Of course...anything for my baby." Ha he's scared of me.

"Let's get you in the bath."

"I can take a bath by myself thank you."

"Fine, but I'm staying in here to make sure you don't drown." She did a motion with her finger, signaling for me to turn around.

"No offense daddy but can you please get the hades out of here?" He left the room.

"Don't look okay."

"Okay," I heard a splash and asked her if I can turn around now. Once she confirmed it I turned to see the curtain up.

"You are the most modest four year old i've ever met."

ABOUT TO LEAVE Jaydice's POV

"Hey Remus, wouldn't Jaydice and McKayla need car seat." mommy asked. Crappity crap crap, I hate those darn contraptions.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as daddy transfigured two stones into one black and purple car seat and one blue and black car seat.

"Oh come on it's no that bad." I broke out into a run and was tackled to the ground by daddy.

"JAYDICE! If you don't want to spend the day in your room i suggest you stop this!" Ohhh I kicked him in the eye. Oppsey Daisy.

"I don't have a room." I retorted.

"Fine would you like to stay in a cornor for an entire day."(I HATED THIS WHEN I WAS YOUNGER!) Geez that's a bagillion years in kid time.

"No." Not trusting me he grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the car. He buckle me into the seat and a scarlet red danced across my face.

"Was it that bad."

"Yes, yes it was." Mommy and daddy both rolled their eyes.

PRESENT TIME

We saw a girl my age and a boring looking man walking our way. I went into my own world and was thinking if McKayla would like me.

"Hi." McKayla said.

"Hi."

"So are you Jaydice?"

"No I'm Bob, nice to meet you."

"Why hello Bob, I'm Jack."

"This is a start of a beautiful friendship." We walked to the car chatting away and then we were forced into the wreached seats.

"Do you hate this as much as me?" McKayla asked. I nodded.

A/N Sorry guys it would be longer,but my mom needs the laptop. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Um Hiiii…I'm really horrible with author's notes so that's about it.

Disclaimer:

Me: Can I please own Harry Potter?

Fred Weasley: Depends.

Me: On?

Fred: Tell me I'm not as hot as George.

Me: You're not as hot as George, now can I have Harry Potter?

Fred: Hmmm…NO…By the way I'm George

Lupin's Surprise Chapter 3

McKayla's POV

"So…What is your favorite T.V. show?"

"Blues Clues, what about you." Jaydice said. We have more in common than I thought.

"Same here."

"So are you some sort of secret thing, like how I'm a Metamorphmagus."

"Really, that's so cool! Can you change your hair color for me?" She changed her fiery red hair to neon orange.

"Awesome, aint it?" she said smugly.

"HADES YEAH?"

"Can you change something?" Jaydice asked.

"I'm an animagus."

"What's that?"

"Well, an animagus is a person who can turn into an animal, but it is highly unusual for a natural born animagus like myself."

"What animal can you turn into?"

"A black Lab."

"Sweet, I like your accent by the way?" Being the smart one I am, I just had to come up with a smart arse reply.

"Technically Jay, you're the one with the accent."

"Well…um…Shut Up!" She said while sticking her tongue out me. I mimicked her.

"What are you two doing?" Tonks asked with an expression that means are you two sane or her face just freezed.

"We are fliwpn eathother oft in thor thear olwd lthanguage." Jaydice said.

"What?" Lupin said.

"She said that we are flipping each other off in four year old language."

"Ok then, we're going to pick up food from a place called McDonalds and then go shopping." Tonks said. A few minutes they pull up to a speaky thingy.

"How do work this thing?" Lupin said looking expectantly at Tonks, she just shrugged her shoulders. I saw Jaydice unbuckle her car seat prison and crawled onto Lupin's seat

"Everybody good with nuggets, fries, and sweet tea?" We all nodded in agreement. Jaydice leaned towards the window and started stating the order.

"I would like three ten piece Mcnuggets, four medium fries, two large sweet teas, and two small sweet teas."

"I'm sorry miss, but we don't have sweet tea."

"WHAT IS THIS FUDGERY!" she screamed into the ordering box. Lupin quickly covered her mouth and very hastily he apologized and ordered Dr. Pepper instead. Lupin turned around putting an upset mumbling Jaydice back into her car seat.

"Stupid non-sweet tea country." She huffed. Lupin pulled up to the side window and gave the teenager with bad acne muggle money and grabbed the food. Tonks passed out the food and Jaydice and I shared a ten piece.

"What was that about Jaydice?" Lupin exclaimed angrily.

"Sorry but southern people are very defensive of their sweet tea, and it's not like I went inside and started a major uproar." She said holding her hand up as a gesture that means no harm done.

"Let's just forget about it" Tonks said.

"What kind of shopping do you two want to do first, clothes our room decorating stuff."

"ROOMS!" Jaydice and I said in unison.

_AT LOWE'S (I don't know if they have those in London)_

Jaydice's POV

McKayla and I were looking at the paint colors. Mommy and daddy just told us that we could pick out the colors of our rooms.

"Any color?' McKayla asked.

"As long as it isn't pink." Daddy said. I picked up black and McKayla picked up black and blue.

"Can I have two walls black and two walls dark blue?" McKayla said while giving puppy eyes at daddy.

"Sure, you can do the same if you want Jay." I picked up a fire truck red color to match my hair. We got the paint cans and left to go to a furniture store.

AT THE STORE

We are currently looking at beds. We already picked out McKayla's furniture. She has a black bookcase, a blue lava lamp, a queen sized metal bed that has a canopy attaching to rods on top, and a black whicker night stand and a matching dresser. So far I have a red lamp, a black bookcase with delicate red roses painted on it, a black dresser. All I need now is a bed.

"How about that one Jay?" mommy asked. It was a day bed and it had roses on it.

"Perfect." I said happily.

"What time is it?" McKayla asked daddy.

"Eleven A.M." Daddy said while glancing at his watch.

"We should probably go shopping for clothes now." Mommy said to us. A little while later we left having are furniture shipped to our house. McKayla and I were forced back into the atrocious car seats.

"Will you to quit squirming, you only have to be in them when we go shopping for muggle stuff?" Mommy said while trying to buckle me in. Daddy was doing the same with McKayla.

"What in the name of Hades does muggle mean?"

"Do you not know anything about wizards and witches?" McKayla asked.

"All my dad would tell me is that I'm a metamorphmagus, and I only found out today that there are witches, wizards, animagus, and all that chizz."

"Well you're just going to love going to places using Floo." McKayla said sarcastically. We arrived at the mall and we are walking into a children clothing store.

"GOOD LORD THERE'S TOO MANY BRIGHT COLORS."

"Hello, may I help you with something." A chipper lady was bending down pinching my cheeks. I swatted her hands away.

"Hey lady, hands of the merchandise unless you plan on having four fingers." McKayla was laughing while the lady was walking away cussing.

"IS THAT THE TYPE OF LANGUAGE YOU SHOULD BE USING IN A CHILDREN'S STORE MISS!" McKayla yelled back at her. Mommy and daddy were shaking their heads disapprovingly while leading us to some girl clothes.

"How about this dress?" daddy pointed out a pink frilly dress with purple flowers on it. Mommy, McKayla, and I were looking at him with bewilderment expressions.

"NO WAY IN THE NAME OF MERLIN THAT I WOULD LET MY KIDS WEAR SOMETHING SO VIAL AND HORRIFYING!" Wow she can sure scream. Daddy dropped the gruesome garment like it was on fire. McKayla lead us to a rack of jeans. I grabbed a pair of black of jeans.

"Jay would you consider wearing blue jeans rather than black ones?" mommy asked.

"Nope." I said popping the "p". She sighed and reluctantly grabbed a few more pairs of black jeans. She also grabbed McKayla two pairs of black jeans and three pairs of blue jeans.

"You are the only two little girls that I've ever seen to wear skinny jeans." Daddy said.

"So." We both said in a not caring voice.

"Being normal is vastly overrated." McKayla stated. I nodded my head in agreement. We resumed to looking at shirts. We picked out a few each and left. We walked my favorite store, Hot Topic, of all time.

"Can we pretty please go in there?" They nodded and we walked in.

_A/N hoped you like the chapter. Please review. Next chapter they are eating at The Burrow._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hiii again. And kenzie I know you're reading this. I'm on another sugar high as kenzie calls them. She just adores them greatly. I'll shut up now and get to the story. Please read and review.

Lupin's Surprise Chapter 4

Lupin's POV

I AM NEVER EVER GOING INTO HOT TOPIC EVER AGAIN WITH TONKS, MCKAYLA, AND JAYDICE EVER AGAIN! We were in that store for FIVE HOURS exactly. The only good thing about this is that they were thanking Tonks and me and didn't put up a fight about being put in their car seats. We finally made it home at five P.M. and Tonks and the girls went inside. Which left ME to take the bags inside. If it wasn't for magic I would have been crushed by the weight of the bags. I also had to bring in all the furniture. When I was finished I saw Tonks making tea.

"Are the girls still putting their things away?"

"No, I just stuffed them in a trunk and locked them in there, of course they are!" she said sarcastically. I grabbed a cup for the tea and thought of a perfect comeback while I was pouring my tea.

"Well, someone is PMSing, should I warn the girls right now so they don't get screamed at."

"Look who's talking, when's you're time of the month Wolfy?" I stood there looking like an idiot with my mouth gaping wide open. Tonks walked past me and slapped my cheek gently.

"Smile, it's good for you" she said and sat down at the table with her tea.

"What time are we supposed to go to the Weasley's?"

"In a hour." She said while looking at the clock on the wall. I sat down in the seat in front of her.

_HOUR LATER_

McKayla's POV

I was lying on the floor looking at the items I got at Hot Topic when I felt someone tugging on my leg.

"Get up sweetie." I just rolled over to see Uncle Remus looking down at me with a friendly smile plastered on his face.

"What are you doing?" He said while laughing at the same time.

"Looking at my things." I said while gesturing to the items on the hardwood floor.

"Will you please tell Jaydice to be downstairs in five minutes?" Remus asked kindly.

"Sure." I said gleefully while hopping up off the floor.

**JAYDICE'S SOME**

"JAYDICE WHATEVER LUPIN GET THE HADES UP!" I screamed in her ear. All she did was roll the other way. I started yanking at her foot.

"Leave me alone, I'm busy!"She yelled while kicking me.

"UNCLE REMUS SAID WE NEED TO GO!" I said while violently shaking her. She just kept ignoring me.

"BLOODY HELL, THAT IS IT!" I grabbed her ankles and dragged her off the bed until she hit her head on the hard wood floor.

"OW WHAT THE HADES." Jaydice said while sitting up.

"Holy crap I'm so sorry." I said frantically when we realized she has a cut on her forehead.

Jaydice POV

"JAYDICE IS BLEEDING." McKayla screamed at the door. Daddy and mommy ran in about a minute later.

"OK, SO YOU DON'T COME WHEN SHE SCREAMS AT ME MURDERIOUSLY BUT COME WHEN SHE SCREAMS I'M BLEEDING, DOES ANYONE BESIDES ME FIND SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT?" I say while shooting daggers at them. McKayla timidly raised her hand.

"Sorry we didn't think you would get hurt." Daddy said while wiping the blood off with a rag.

"Dad, you really need to invest in some breath mints. Otherwise how are you supposed to swoon women or men?"

"Men, I'm not gay Jaydice (I have nothing wrong with homosexuals or bisexuals) and I'm not bisexual either. He replied while blushing a deep crimson.

"Why would you think he was?" McKayla asked.

"Well, he lives alone in a big house with a bunch of rooms and he's like thirty and he looks sort of lonely, also there aren't any pictures of other people in viewing distance. So therefore that is where my accusation came from up." I stated while smiling timidly at daddy.

"I'm only twenty-four, and I inherited my parents home Jaydice." He said aggressively.

"I'm sorry but you need a life."

"WHAT!" he said shocked while McKayla and mommy were rolling around laughing on the floor.

"The truth hurts." Mommy stood up before daddy could reply and said, "We need to go to the Weasley's house."

_**Five minutes later**_

"For the love of Merlin will you two get into the bloody car!" Daddy shouted.

"It's the last time you have to ride in this car, so get in NOW!" Mommy yelled while trying to get me and McKayla out of the tree. Her hair was an angry red and was looking murderously at us.

"Fine but if I die in that dang car seat I'm going to come back and haunt you." McKayla said while jumping out of the tree. I just kept on glaring at them.

"Do you know you're acting like…" mommy said.

"My age." I finished the sentence for her in a sarcastic voice.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Daddy said. NO FREAKIN' FAIR.

"Get in the car now or I'll do the Leg-locker Curse on you." I ran into the car and hopped in next to McKayla. The funny thing is that I don't even know what a Leg-locker Curse is and I don't think I want too.

"Silencio." Mommy whispered while pointing her wand at both of us. McKayla and I glanced at each other with annoyed expressions. This was going to be a LONG drive.

_**At the Burrow **_

We pulled up to a house; well it didn't exactly look like a house. It resembled a building that would be used in a scary story where teenagers would be slaughtered by a stalker with a butcher knife. We hopped out of the car and daddy transfigured the blasted car seats back into rocks and tossed them on the ground. Hallelujah, I swear if I ever have to sit in on of those I'll scream.

"Hello Remus and Tonks." A woman with a warm smile said, "And this must be McKayla and Jaydice." The nice lady was looking down at us.__

"Yes ma'am." McKayla and I said in unison. She let us in and we were met by eight more redheads.

"This is my husband Arthur." She said pointing to her husband. He smiled and said hi.

"This is Bill." A twelve year old boy with long red hair smiled and waved.

"That's Charlie." An eleven year old boy with a book about dragons in his hand greeted us with a gentle smile. Very interesting, a book about dragons.

"This one is Percy." An eight year old boy with horn-rimmed glasses shook are hands. Wow he seems nerdy.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT!" they looked up and stood up quickly while brushing off the imaginary dirt on their pants.

"I'm George." A six year old boy said while elbowing Percy in the side.

"I'm Fred." The George look-a-like said while looking at me.

"This is Ron, he's your age."

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." He said while staring at my hair. Oops, I guess I should've made it a normal color before I came. I quickly changed to match the Weasley's hair color.

"Wicked, how did you do that?" Ron asked.

"She's a metamorphmagus; that means she can change her eye, skin, and hair color. Also she can morph her features into something else." Percy said in a monotone voice as if he was reading straight out of a library book. Percy will definitely be my go to guy on homework.

"Like this." I changed my hair to be waist length, wavy, and a neon green. I morphed my nose to be one as a rabbit. That made everyone laugh. Then I went back to my fiery red normal self.

"And lastly this is Ginny." A three year old girl with eyes as big as dinner plates wave gingerly in McKayla's direction.

"Well dinner should be ready in a hour so how about all the kids go outside and play. Bill and Charlie please watch over them." Bill and Charlie nodded and led us outside. I looked over to mommy and daddy and waved bye to them.

"Who wants to play Quidditch?" Charlie asked and was receiving a lot of yeses.

"Sorry but no one six and under can play, mums rules." Percy said.

"Geez Percy, do you have to ruin everything you git." George said.

"I'm telling mum." He said while rushing back inside.

"Don't worry he will probably just go up to his room and read." Bill said.

"JAYDICE WATCHOUT!" OWW what the heck bit me I said while looking down. Fred rushed forward and grabbed the gnome (WHAT THE HADES!)by the ankle and threw it over the bushes.

"You ok?" He said while inspecting my leg.

"I'm fine." I said while he helped me up.

"You're pretty." He said while blushing a color that matches his hair.

"You're pretty to." I replied while blushing the same color.

"I'm not pretty I'm handsome."

"Me too." George screeched. Bill, Charlie, and McKayla were laughing at us while Ginny ran towards me and Fred.

"You two should get married." She suggested while smiling at us. Now all but Ginny, Fred, and I were laughing.

"That's a brilliant idea Ginny." McKayla said while grabbing my hand. She led me over to where everyone else was standing.

"Ok if we're going to do the wedding we're doing it right." McKayla said.

"Bill you can be the person who walks down the aisle with Jaydice because you're the oldest." She said while pointing at him and he nodded in agreement.

"Charlie, you can be the dude who marries them because you have a book that can be like the book the marrier person thingy has."

"Ok so how do I marry them?" he asked.

"You say stuff along the lines of like do you Jaydice take the Fred and blah, blah, blah and so forth."

"Okay."

"Ron can be the ring carrier."

"What rings genius?" Ron said.

"These." Ginny said while picking two flowers out of Molly's garden. She took one of the wilting flowers and tied it into a ring and did the same with each other.

"Perfect." McKayla screamed with enjoyment.

"Ginny and I can be the bridesmaids and George can be the dude of honor."

"Don't you mean the best man?" Fred said

"Yup, now we need to find the perfect spot to marry them at." McKayla said while scouting out the grounds.

"How about under the tree where it's shady?" Ron suggested.

"Yes, okay Charlie stand under the tree, Fred stand on his left, George stand behind him, Ron stand behind Charlie until we need the rings, um now I think me and Ginny stand in front of Jaydice, and finally Bill and Jaydice link each other's arm." When everyone got settled in position Jaydice was blinded by a veil (A.K.A. Ginny's blanket.) and tripped halfway down the "aisle" and then finally made it in front of Charlie.

"We are…err brought together today by the marriage of Fred Weasley and Jaydice Lupin. Now the rings please, Ron." Ron stepped forward and gave Fred and I each a ring.

"Repeat after me Jaydice. I Jaydice Lupin take the Fred Weasley to be my wedded husband."

I repeated," I Jaydice Lupin take the Fred Weasley to be my wedded husband."

"To have and to hold, in sickness or health, till death by a dragon we part." Charlie said.

"To have and to hold, in sickness or health, till death by a dragon we part." I repeated while looking into Fred's eyes.

"Now Fred do you agree."

"Heck yeah." He said happily.

"With the power within me (Had to do that from SpongeBob) I now pronounce you boy and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"WHAT!" Fred and I screamed.

"You have to kiss her to get married."Bill said.

"Yeah mate." George said and pushed Fred and he bumped into Jaydice. Their lips connected for a second or two.

"EWWWWWW!" they screamed while wiping their lips off while McKayla and Ron both whistled at them. In secrecy Fred and Jaydice didn't mind the kiss.

"KIDS, TIME FOR DINNER!" Molly screamed out the window. They all ran in but Fred and Jaydice who stuck back.

"Thanks for marring me Fred."

"I would marry you any day except on Sundays." He said while grabbing her hand.

"Come on, let's go in." I said. They walked to the Burrow holding each other's hands the whole time.

"Hi honey." Remus greeted them when they walked through the back door.

"Hi daddy." She said while taking a seat next to Fred at the table. Everyone was seated and had their plates filled with creamy mash potatoes, juicy roast beef, and fluffy rolls.

"So, what did you kids do outside?" Arthur asked.

"Fred and Jaydice got married!" Ginny singed.

"FRED AND JAYDICE SITTING IN A GUTTER, EATING PEANUT BUTTER, ON THE LIPS IN FRONT OF HER MOTHER!" All the kids except Percy, Jaydice, and Fred sang.

"Really, congratulations Jaydice." Tonks said. Fred and Jaydice both looked at their plates blushing and Jaydice's hair changed into a deep shade of purple. For the remainder of dinner they chatted about who was what in the wedding. After dinner the kids went back outside to play hide and go seek.

_**TWO HOURS LATER**_

"Jaydice, McKayla time to go" daddy bellowed up the stairs. They all rushed downstairs to say goodbye. After saying goodbye to Molly, Arthur, Percy, George, Bill, Charlie, Ron, and Ginny; Jaydice approached Fred and they both hugged.

"Love you Jaybird." He said while releasing her. He gave her that nickname after they were "married".

"Love you to Firefly" She said while laughing.

"Jaydice you're no allowed to say I love you to a boy until you're a thousand years old." Daddy said.

"Remus she's four they're just in a friendly love." Mommy interjected.

"Well let's hope he won't get any more friendly until they are older." Daddy grumbled.

"So do you both know how to Floo back home?" Molly asked. McKayla nodded her head yes. Floo, what the heck is Floo?

"Umm, no ma'am." Daddy demonstrated, he grabbed some Floo Powder and went to the fireplace where he stated clearly _Lupin Manor. _He then disappeared and the same went for McKayla and mommy. I hugged Fred and Ginny one final time and screamed _Lupin Manor_ and closed my eyes trying to get rid of the feeling of nausea. I opened my eyes and was in the fireplace at home. I stepped out and fell on the floor.

"Did you enjoy the ride?" McKayla said smugly.

"Shut up."

**A/N please read and review. The rest of the chapters are going to be one shots about them growing up. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N hi everyone. As I mentioned in the last chapter, the rest of the chapters in this story will be one shots. If you have any requests of what you want a one shot to be about please tell me. **_

_**Disclaimer- I do no own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I do own McKayla and Jaydice.**_

Lupin's Suprise Chapter 5

Jaydice's Most Amazing Prank

McKayla's POV

It has been a week since we had dinner at The Burrow. It has been pretty boring around here, mainly due to the fact that Aunt Tonks is finishing up Auror Training. The only fun thing was on Tuesday when Jaydice formulated a plan to have mud come pouring out of the shower when Uncle Remus uses it. I didn't feel like getting into trouble on the fourth day here so I told her that she was on her own. Another reason is because I didn't know how she could even make the mud come out of the shower.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey McKayla, do you want to help me pull a prank on daddy?" Jaydice asked while stepping in my room.

"Depends on the prank."

"Ok so here's the plan, you distract mommy and daddy while I run outside and get some mud."

"Mud?" I questioned while knitting my eyebrows together.

"Shhh, let the prankster speak. Ok then I run up into daddy's bathroom and when he takes his next shower her will be covered in mud." She spoke as if she had won the lottery.

"Sorry Jay but no; I really don't want to get into any trouble, but I wont tell anyone."

"It's okay." She turned around and was heading for the door.

"And Jay."

"Hmm." she asked while peering over her shoulder.

"Do you want Motley Crue or Kiss music playing at your funeral." I said while giving her a wolfish smile.

"Umm Motley Crue." Then she left and returning the smile.

_**The next morning**_

I woke up to the sound of a male voice screaming. Obviously Jaydice's Most Amazing Prank, as she calls it, worked.

I peeked outside my bedroom door to see Uncle Remus barreling up the stairs in dressed in his pajamas and mud was threating to fall on the ground. Aunt Tonks came soon after.

"JAYDICE REMUS LEE LUPIN!" Crap he sounded livid, hopefully Jaydice did the smart thing and booked a flight to Mexico. I quickly shut my door and prayed for my idiotic cousin. So which do I think that she would perfer, Home Sweet Home or Smoking in the Boys Room.

Jaydice POV

I heard daddy storm up the stairs yelling my name. Shoot he screamed my full name, that cannot be good. I quickly jumped out of bed and then I tripped. I opened my bedroom door to see mommy and daddy standing there with VERY angry expressionson there face. I swear that daddy's face was almost the same exact shade of red as mommy's current hair color. Maybe I should've rethought about how this would end on my behalf. Well I better say my prayers if I ever wish to see another day. The both walked in my room and I went to sit ony my bed. I scooted all the way back to the headboard and clutched my stuff bat Roseby so I wouldn't have to endure this alone. Mommy left to check on McKayla.

YEAH LEAVE ME IN HERE TO DIE ALONE MOMMY, LOVE YOU. Seriously, is she going to let me be killed without letting me tell her I love her. I am so coming back to haunt her. Daddy pulled up my desk chair and sat infront of my bed. Why I even need a desk is beyond me, considering that I don't even go to school yet.

"Jaydice can you please scoot down here please?" daddy said with anger still lingering in his voice. I shook my head no in response. He sighed and stood up. Daddy walked towards me and plopped down right next to me.

"Jaydice why did you do it?" He asked. I was looking at my feet, but I could just feel his eyes burning a hole through me.

"How do you know it was me." I said. Okay I know I did it but i'm just trying to stall him. Hopefully McKayla doesn't hear me trying to pin it on her. Daddy tilted my head up, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Did you do it Jaydice, and don't lie because it will just make it harder on yourself." he said firmly. The guilt was building up inside me and I couldn't lie to him. My eyes started brimming with tears.

"Yes daddy." I whispered with tears falling down my face. He let go of my chin and I burried my face into Roseby.

"So let me get this straight, you put mud in my shower so when I take a shower it would get all over me, you tried to make it sound like McKayla did it, and worst of all you lied to me infront of my face. Is that correct Jaydice?" Without lifting my head I nodded into Roseby and started sobbing.

"Jaydice you are grounded from today to Saturday, and for today you have to stay in your room all day. We will bring your food up and you can only leave to use the bathroom and take showers." I could tell he wasn't done.

"And until Saturday you wake up, come down for meals, and go to bed at eight p.m. okay." I nodded into Roseby yet again. He pulled away Roseby and pulled me into his lap. I hugged him and cried into his pajamas.

"I'm sorry daddy." I coughed.

"I know sweetie, I love you." he said while hugging her more.

"Umm daddy were you planning to take a shower in your pajamas?" I said while wiping my face with my sleeve.

"No, when I reached into the shower to turn it on it got all over my head."

"And daddy how did you know it was me?" I sat up and looked at him curiously.

"You left a peice of paper with the heading saying Jaydice's Most Amazing Prank and it had drawings of me covered in mud." Wow I am such a genious.

"Oh."

_**End of flashback.**_

McKayla's POV

Today is the last day until Jaydice is free. It has been pretty boring without her. I eventually got so bored that once Aunt Tonks and Uncle Remus was asleep, I went into Jaydice's room to play with her. I also brought her some books that she could read during the day. Last night, when I was going to Jaydice's roon I quickly and quietly ran dow to the kithchen and grabbed the choclate icecream, two spoons, butterbeers, and cookies. That night we stayed up until three in the morning and then I took everything back down. I ran up the stairs and passed out on my bed.

_**A/N i hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please reveiw even if you don't want to because I will find you and poke you until you review. And I know where you live She who will not be named. *Kenzie* cough *Kenzie***_


End file.
